DADDY!
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: Gibbs has a child with Diane, his second wife. Watch as she grows up...and drives a certain Tony DiNozzo crazy! Teen for safety, a few little suggestive jokes, but hey it IS Tony we're talking about! Tate, Tiva, McAbby, GibbsxSharon and GibbsxDiane
1. Year One

Year One

"I'm heeeere!" The bubbly black-haired girl said, throwing her arm up in the air in emphasis.

"We thought you had something else going on, Abbs!" McGee said, smiling at her as she dropped her bags. Abby straightened, her eyebrows raised.

"You honestly think I'd miss it?" she said incredulously.

"We had a betting pool going. Ducky won, again," Tony called from another room.

"Ducky! You too?" Abby called.

"I have always thought gambling was a dirty thing," a crisp British accent answered, "but I knew you wouldn't miss it."

"Shhh!" a gruff voice called out of the bedroom. "You're going to wake her."

"Sorry," everyone stage-whispered, and began to laugh.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs poked his head out of the bedroom and gave a glare, then sighed. "She's awake now; we might as well do this…"

For indeed, there was one thing bringing all of the NCIS agents together today- the first birthday of Maria Katherine Gibbs, Gibbs' first child with Diane. Including cake and presents, Maria or 'Ria' was about to be royally spoiled out of her mind by her godparents.

Diane came out as well, holding Ria and a small stuffed dog. "She won't do anything without it…" she explained.

"Great. Stubborn, too?" Tony remarked.

"Like her father."

"I'm right here," Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's do presents before she gets cranky," Tony said, trying to avoid a head-slap that Gibbs usually gave when he was annoyed with people…usually Tony.

McGee smiled. "I'll go first…"

XXXXXX

A few toys, a blanket, and a mini-NCIS hat (from McGee) later, it was Tony's turn. He smiled and pulled out a little bib.

"Awwwwww…." Everyone said as Tony went over to go put the bib on Ria.

"It's so cute!" Diane said. "Thank you, Tony…"

Tony fastened the bib around Ria's head and patted her head awkwardly. "There ya go kid… "

"Ria, give Mr. Tony a kissy," Diane said. One thing Maria was beginning to understand was hugs and 'kissy.' The young girl puckered up her lips.

"Er..boss?"

"Just do it, DiNozzo. She won't kill you."

Tony cringed but leaned in. Maria gave him a kiss on the cheek and then giggled, making Abby and Diane go absolutely crazy.

"Wow. That wasn't so bad…" Tony said, glancing at Gibbs. "Hey Boss, I think she likes me- OW!"

Ria giggled again, showing off her gums. Her right hand was holding Tony's nose in a death grip.

"Boss…boss… help!" Tony said, trying to wiggle away.

"Well, DiNozzo… she definitely likes you!" Gibbs said, beginning to laugh.

"Greeeeat."


	2. Year Two

"I still can't believe Gibbs keeps his kid here!" McGee said, closing the door marked explicitly, "Keep out."

"I dunno. The kid's got it made though. TV, toys, that radio-thing that Gibbs has the other part of…"

"You mean the baby monitor?" Kate asked, coming out of the elevator. Kate had been added on shortly after Ria's first birthday. As it turned out, Kate was now one of Ria's favorite people to see.

"Yeah. That thing, sure." Tony said, stretching his feet on the desk.

"But what happens if something happens to her, and Gibbs isn't here?" McGee fretted. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ask him yourself."

"He's…standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"You think?" Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow. "She's fine, McGee. Abbs has twenty-four hour cameras on the place. If Ria breaks a toy, she'll know."

"The kids going to end up spoiled, you know that Boss?" Tony said, smiling cheekily. The result was a smack to the back of the head. Tony flinched as Gibbs and McGee walked away. "I think that's rule number twenty-three- never mess with the Boss's kid."

"No, rule twenty-three is never mess with a Marine's coffee," Kate told him, sitting down and beginning to type.

"No it isn't."

"Tony. Yes it is."

"No it isn't. That's a stupid rule."

"You want to take it up with Gibbs?"

_You have a point there,_ Tony thought. "No… I'm just saying."

"I'm never going to get any work done with you arguing, am I?"

"On the contrary, I'm getting a ton done." Tony said, staring at Kate with his eyebrows raised.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are so funny. I know how to resolve this."

"Really? How?"

"Come here," she said, grabbing Tony and hauling him to his feet. Moving towards Ria's room, she gestured violently. "Come on."

"Why Kate, I don't know…there's a kid in there…OW!"

"Not like that, you idiot! Ria knows her dad's rules."

"You are crazy. She's two years old!" Tony argued, rubbing his now-sore wrists.

"Trust me," Kate said, pulling open the door.

Ria looked up from a plastic baby-doll and grinned. "Kate and Mr. Dee-nozzie!" she said, smiling and showing most of her teeth.

"Hi, sweetie," Kate said.

"Hey kid," Tony said, causing Kate to roll her eyes again.

"Sweetie, do you remember when you were telling me all about your Daddy's rules?" Kate said.

Ria nodded sweetly. "Uh-huh…"

"Do you remember rule twenty-three?"

"Um…" Ria said, scrunching up her face. "Daddy says wule twenty-tree is 'Never mess wit a Mawine's cowfee.' Yeah."

"Thanks sweetie," Kate said, smirking triumphantly at Tony.

"Yeah, whatever," Tony said, glaring at her.

"Bye bies!" Ria said, going back to her doll as Tony and Kate filed out…to where an assortment of people were waiting for them.

Gibbs was laughing quietly into his hand. Ducky, in a completely un-Ducky state, was practically on the floor laughing, along with McGee. Abby had her hand to her mouth.

"Awwww…." She said. "That's so sweet!"

Tony glared at her. "Yeah. Adorable."

Abby grinned. "Yup! Let the record show that Tony was once again owned by Kate!"

"Thank you, Abby!" Kate said, beginning to laugh as well.

Tony didn't hear the end of rule twenty-three for a long time.


	3. Year Three

"Another Christmas-Eve finish, my friend. Cheers," Ducky said, raising a glass of champagne. The NCIS crew had been called out the twenty-first for a double-homicide and had finished up in time for some December 24th fun. Diane, as always, was happy to entertain, and Ria was too wrapped up in the Christmas cheer to care who was there.

"I'll drink to that!" Tony said, smiling slightly. The ding of the doorbell interrupted, and Gibbs stood to get the door. Abby came in, along with McGee.

"Whoa…" Gibbs said, sucking in a breath.

"Proby…what exploded on your chest?" Tony said, smirking. McGee was wearing a green and red checkered number with a reindeer on it. Abby, as always, was wearing black.

"It's a Christmas sweater," McGee mumbled, turning red.

"I think it's cute!" Abby protested. "His Great-Aunt made it for him."

"Oh, is she blind?" Tony asked sarcastically. McGee glared at him.

"Behave, boys," Kate said, coming out of the kitchen with a plate. "It's Christmas, you know."

"Cwistmas!" Ria said, toddling out into the family room. "Pwesents!"

Tony smiled slightly. Even if the kid was a little cheeky and loved causing him harm, he liked Ria. "Yes, presents. Tomorrow."

Ria pouted slightly. "Awight…"

Tony took another long swig of eggnog. "Yup, tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

"Ugh…it's tomorrow."

Tony rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Not his ceiling, he realized. "Oh…"

"Good morning," Gibbs (of all people!) said, coming in. "Took you long enough to get up."

"AH!" Tony said, yanking the covers over him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"It's…your house?"

"Ya think?"

"What happened last night?"

"Well, I would love to tell you that you got stark-raving drunk and you finally passed out after kissing Kate under the mistletoe… but I'd be lying."

_Dang it. _Tony thought.

"No, Diane guilted you into staying since you were all alone for Christmas."

"Oh… I remember now."

"Yeah. Ria already opened her presents, and she wants you to come downstairs."

"Alright, fine." Tony slid into his clothes (very tousled) and ran his fingers through his hair. Heading downstairs, he found himself tramping through an inch of Christmas paper. _How many presents did they get her?_

"Hi, Mr. Dee-nozzie!" Ria said, smiling brightly at him. "Did you see my new toys?"

"Um…no…"

"Alwight. I'll show you!"

Fifteen minutes later, Tony had met personally with all of Ria's new stuffed animals and board games and whatever else children got for Christmas. "Is this what you called me down for?" he asked.

"No. Mommy says that if you could go outside wit me I could wide my new twycicle."

"Tricycle. Of course," Tony said. "Alright…what's the harm in that?"

XXXXXXX

Gibbs was enjoying some nice coffee (Jamaican blend) with Diane. It had been probably five thirty when Ria had woken up and demanded to see what Santa Claus had brought her. Now it was almost ten, and with the Christmas party tonight, Gibbs needed his energy.

"Where's Tony?" Diane said, setting down a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Helping Ria with her tricycle. They're on the road."

"Oh, that's right. So…" Diane said, eyes twinkling. "Did you tell Tony why he was here?"

"I told him you guilted him into staying."

"Not that he was drunk? And tried to kiss Kate under the mistletoe?"

"Oh, he'll figure that out soon enough," Gibbs said, with one of his rare smiles.

"Don't be too hard on him. He's a good guy, Tony is."

"I won't," Gibbs said. Diane's eyes got wide, and Gibbs frowned. "I'm serious, Diane. I'll take it easy on him, you don't need to be so upset…"

"No, it's not that," Diane said, fighting the urge to laugh. "Look…"

Gibbs stared out the window. It looked normal. The sky was a murky gray. The neighbors Christmas decorations were off, but glittering in the sun. And a man was running. Running? Gibbs took a second look.

"What the…" he said. Tony DiNozzo, who had never really rushed a day in his life, was running full-tilt down the road. Following him was Ria on her new tricycle, laughing like crazy.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, help me! Your daughter's going to KILL me!" Tony yelled. Gibbs finally started to laugh and opened the window.

"DiNozzo, relax! She's three years old…" Gibbs called. Comprehension dawned on Tony's face and he turned around, holding the handlebars.

"Thanks Boss!" he called.

"Those two are going to be great friends," Diane said when Gibbs had closed the door.

"Just wait 'til she gets older!"


	4. Year Four

Year Four

"Tony! Get over here! Tony!"

Anthony DiNozzo rolled over in bed, groaning. His phone was lying on his bedside table, screeching at him. He clicked on the phone. "What?" he asked, checking the time. Ten… in the morning. Oops.

"Tony." Oh, great. It was Diane. "You know how Gibbs is at that conference?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I have to go to this dinner tonight, so… would you mind babysitting?"

"Yeah…babysitting….not my thing."

"Please, Tony!"

"Don't you already have a sitter?"

"She's booked for the night."

Tony considered his options. He could decline, possibly making Diane miss her dinner and have Gibbs ticked at him. On the other hand, if the kid ended up hurt (which seemed to happen a lot when he and Ria were together) the boss would kill him. And, knowing all how capable Gibbs was of that feat, Tony fought down a sense of perpetual dread.

"Fine. I guess I can move some things around…"

"You have nothing to do tonight, do you?"

"Nothing whatsoever, Diane."

She chuckled quietly. "Alright, see you at six." And the line went dead.

_Great. What have I gotten myself into?_

XXXXXXX

At exactly six oh five, Tony rang the doorbell. Ria opened the door, her face lighting up. "Hi, Mr. Dee-nozzie!" she squealed.

"Kid, just call me Tony."

"Alwight, Mr. Dee-nozzie!" she said, smiling. Tony sighed. This would be a long night. Diane appeared in the hall, frantically pulling on a high-heeled shoe.

"Tony! Thank you so much…" she said, smiling at him.

"Hey Diane. Yeah, no problem!" Tony said, faking enthusiasm. "I'm sure we'll have a great time."

"Yeah, I bet! She's been crazy excited ever since I said you were coming over. Her bedtimes at eight, so you won't have too long."

"Alright. Go on, Diane, get to your meeting. We'll be just fine."

Diane pecked Ria on the cheek and fled to her car. As the cars lights pulled out of the drive, Ria smiled at Tony. "You wanna play a game?"

"Sure, whatever. But remember, kid, you're bedtimes in two hours."

"Alwight!"

"So..what's the game called?"

"Daddy taught it to me! It's cawed… No Pain, No Gain!"

_Ah, crap._

XXXXXXXX

Monday morning, a very cheerful McGee walked into the NCIS main room, whistling. He stopped to check a note on the main board, and then continued to his desk. Past everyone…and everyone looked normal, except Tony.

"Tony? Are you okay, buddy?" he said, smirking.

Tony looked to be in serious pain, rubbing his arms in a circular motion. He glared at McGee. "Be quiet, Proby. I will hurt you."

"DiNozzo! What happened?" Gibbs barked, coming out of the elevator, coffee in hand.

"That…is a very good story. I was lifting weights Saturday, and it seemed my partner was distracted…" Tony went on, shooting Gibbs a look that said _please-don't-say-it…_

"Saturday?" Gibbs asked, his lip twitching.

"Yes! Remember, I told you about it…" Tony said, instantly breathing a sigh of relief.

"You mean when you were babysitting Ria?"

McGee let out a chuckle. "Oh, I get it now!" he said, laughing.

Tony shot him a death glare. "Can it, Proby, or I'll…"

"Sic Maria on me?" McGee said, completely losing his composure.

Gibbs chuckled. The last thing he heard was "Tony…Tony, stop it. Tony…!!" Before the elevator door closed.


	5. Year Five

Year Five

They had fought again. Tony knew it as soon as Gibbs stepped in the door, Ria and his cup of coffee in tow. Gibbs' brow was furrowed; staring out at everyone with a look that said _Don't you dare ask what's wrong._ Knowing his many moods, the staff moved out of his way like an ocean. Ria looked glum; even though it was summer holiday.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?"

Tony looked down at his monitor, which just moments before had been showing a video one of his college buddies had sent him. The tryouts for this year's cheerleaders were frozen on the screen now. _Oops._

"Eh…sorry, Boss," Tony said, preparing himself. _Three…two…one. _But the much anticipated Gibbs-slap (so the NCIS crew had dubbed it) didn't come. Instead, Gibbs just kissed Ria on the forehead and sent her into her little room.

"We've got a call for a car accident outside of D.C. Should be nothing, but we still are being called in. Todd, McGee, come with me."

"What about me?" The words were out of his mouth before Tony could think. Gibbs arched his eyebrows.

"I'm sure Abby and Ducky could use your help. They seem to be cleaning out the freezer today," Gibbs said, sweeping out of the room. With a sympathetic smile from Kate (and a smirk from McGee) the room was once again silent.

With nothing to do, Tony picked up his feet and headed down to the autopsy room.

"Tony!" Abby said, heading to him in an instant. "What are you doing down here?"

"Apparently Gibbs doesn't like my idea of talent in the dancing area," Tony said, thinking back to the video. _It's just because she's blonde. If it were a redhead… _

"Video?" Abby asked, and Tony nodded. "College buddy sent it to you?" Another nod. "Just what I thought. Alright, DiNozzo, we can put you to work."

"Don't call me that," Tony muttered.

"Excuse me? This is my domain, pal. My cave of Wonder, so to speak. I mean, if your wonder is a bunch of bodies and computer equipment and Latex gloves, then it's your cave of Wonders too. But I don't think it is 'cause up til a couple years ago you wouldn't even come down here…"

"Okay, Abbs, I get it."

"Abbs?" The Goth said with a maniacal gleam in her eye.

"Okay, ma'am," Tony said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's better. Now, Ducky's working on the freezer already, so you can either clean dead gunk out of the freezer or work on some of this paperwork."

"I'll opt for the paperwork," Tony said, wrinkling his nose.

"Alright, I'll be right downstairs. And keep an eye on Ria, okay?"

"Sure," Tony called as Abby walked away. He sat down at the monitor. "Blah blah blah…Director this…. Autopsy that…. Blah blah blah." After about five minutes, Tony got bored and decided to go get a drink. When he returned, he looked down at the monitor…and Ria was gone.

Tony ran up the stairs and into the room. "Ria!"

A red head poked out from under the table. "Hi Tony!" Ria said, grinning. "Did you come to play tea party with me?"

"Yeah, sure kid. Actually, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ria instantly sobered. "I'm fine, Mr. Tony…but my mama isn't."

Tony looked up at her. "Come again?"

"Mama says she doesn't think Daddy is doing things right. She says it when I'm asleep."

"Ria, you're parents love each other very much. You were asleep- how do you know she says that?" Tony asked, humoring the girl.

"I was wistening one night. Mama says Daddy woves someone named Shannon. And that he isn't taking good care of me," Ria said. "Daddy does take care of me!"

"I know that, sweetie." _Wow. I just called the kid sweetie. What's next? _ "You're mommy was just upset. She'll be okay." _There's no way…_

"Tony? Tony where are you?" Abby's voice carried through the speaker in the wall.

"With Ria, Abbs."

"Well, can yo_u _come up here? Unless you're busy playing house," Abby said. Tony could hear the smile in her voice; but he was anything but smiling.

"Sure thing." He said, walking to the door.

"Mr. Tony?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do my parents still love each other?"

Tony paused, his hand on the door. "I'm sure they do, Ria. It'll be okay."

That was the first lie Tony ever told to Ria.


	6. Year Six

Year Six

"And THAT'S how it happened," Tony finally said. McGee was staring at him, slack jawed, a mix of revulsion and awe on his face.

"I have…no idea how you managed that, but…"

"Shut your mouth, Proby. One day you'll learn that you cannot beat the Master," Tony said in a bad impression of Yoda. McGee shook his head as he zipped up his fly. The two were in the NCIS bathroom, Tony avoiding Gibbs' wrath per usual and McGee doing what is usually done in the bathroom.

"One day you'll be humbled. Not every woman can fall for you," McGee reminded him.

"That's what you think," Tony said, smirking. "But you would know about being turned down, don't you?" He taunted, watching the proby blush.

"I…Just because I don't get every…doesn't mean…"

Tony just laughed and leaned up against the door (whether to get comfortable or keep Gibbs from walking in McGee didn't know.) "And that's your problem. You have your insecurities. I've got charm, charisma…"

"And when all else fails, you use what's in your pants," McGee blurted before he could stop himself. Tony stopped and turned, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't mean anything…"

"Proby. Chill, it's alright. Wanna know a secret?" Tony asked, eyes glowing in a way that made McGee uncomfortable. He approached Tony with his eyes down.

"Sure…"

"The reason you don't get girls? You don't have anything down there," Tony said, cracking up. McGee tried to hit him, but Tony ducked out. Ears burning, McGee followed him, looking angry.

Right outside of the bathroom, a figure watched the two leave, arguing, and smiled. Slowly, she raised from her position in the shadows.

"Good, they didn't see me," she whispered softly, then quickly walked to the elevator, going to the bottom floor.

Abby was working on ordering some of her files when the figure came down. She smiled slightly as she hummed along to AFI's 'Miss Murder' and let her fingers wander across the keys. "I was wondering when you'd get down here," she said.

"Small comp-i-ca-shun. Sowwy," the voice said. Abby smiled and turned around.

"Where'd you learn that word, Ria?" Abby asked. The six-year-old smiled, showing off her teeth.

"From Daddy. We ran into traffic last week. He also said that the man in fwont of us was a son of a-"

"Ria, never listen to what Gibbs says when he's driving, alright?" Abby said hurridly.

"Oh-kay."

"Anyway, what'd you find out?"

Ria stood at attention. "Agents Dee-nozzie and McGee were talking in the bathroom," she began, relaying the whole story to Abby. By the time she was done, Abby was practically on the ground laughing. "Did I do good?" Ria asked, finally wrapping it up.

"You did very well," Abby said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Now, here's what you need to do…"

XXXXXX

Tony was working at his desk. Luckily, Gibbs wasn't as mad as was predicted, and Tony had stayed relatively unscathed. The day had been boring, meaning no one had wound up dead in the past twenty-four hours. In fact, everything had been ridiculously quiet since Kate had gone to get coffee and McGee still wasn't speaking to him. Gibbs was in his office, Abby and Ducky were down in Autopsy…and Tony was bored. The rest of the floor were minor officers, and never spoke to him. He sighed, and turned slightly as he watched Ria walk in.

"Hey, Ria," he greeted.

"Hi, Tony!" she said sweetly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well Abby told me to make an announcement and I have to go do it right now," she relayed.

"Alright…what's the announcement?"

"She said to tell everyone all at once. She also said…that it was really interesting," she said, grinning. Tony's eyebrows knitted together. What was the kid talking about? But Ria was already gone, standing at the front of the office.

"Hey! Wisten, wisten!" Several of the NCIS workers poked their heads up, but a few kept working, too used to Ria to bother looking up. "WISTEN!" screamed Ria, making everyone else look up. "Thank you," she said, smiling sweetly. "I've got an announcement. I told Abby something today and she said it was pwetty funny, so I should tell all of you…" she started. Then, a small tremor of stage fright went through the girl, and she got quiet.

One of the workers whose name was Smith called up "Go on, honey," making everyone else say their encouragement.

"Alwight. Well Mr. Tony and Mr. McGee were talking in the bathroom today, and…" Tony and McGee both went pale. Ria stopped for a minute, trying to remember what she was going to say.

"No way… wait, Ria!" McGee said, running up behind her.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Tony said Mr. McGee had a problem with his –blummumble- and that makes it hard for him to get –mumbleugh-," she said. The mumbling noises were where McGee put his hand over her mouth, blushing furiously. Most of the floor began laughing, slowly filling in the blanks. Tony was cracking up, his head down on the desk and shoulders shaking.

"Alwight that's all! Bye bye!" Ria said, walking away, leaving McGee to stare after her.

"What just happened?" Kate asked, coming in with coffee.

"Er…I really don't know," Tony said, chuckling.

"Tony…"

"No, I swear this time I didn't do it. It was Abby."

"Abby?"

"Yeah, she's a devil!"

Kate laughed quietly. "You guys are all crazy," she said, shaking her head and picking up the coffee. "I'm taking this to Gibbs."

McGee had gotten away from the crowd and was walking toward the elevator. _Of course, the time they all gang up against me, Gibbs isn't here to poke his head in. He must have something on his mind, locked in his office all day…_

"Where are you going?" Tony called.

"To talk to Abby," came the reply as the elevator doors closed.

XXXXXX

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Abby heard McGee say as he stormed into her lab.

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You told Ria to tell everyone about what Tony said! You sent her to spy on us!"

"She needed something to do!" Abby protested. "You have to admit, McGee, that was pretty funny."

"Yeah, hilarious," McGee said.

"Her little girl voice made not sound that bad, don't worry," Abby said. McGee just shrugged. "McGee?" Abby tried, but he didn't respond. "McGee… I'm sorry, I thought it was funny…" McGee didn't respond, just sighed. "McGee don't do this!"

"Do what?" his voice asked, monotone.

"You're mad at me. And not just an 'I'm-a-little-mad-but-I'll-forget-about-it-by-the-time-the-days-over' kind of mad, like really mad. And I don't want to make you mad, it was just a joke, and…" Abby rambled on. Finally, McGee's face became a little softer.

"You're right…but still you need to make it up to me."

"How do you suggest I do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The next thing she knew, McGee's lips- soft lips, she would add later- were pressed to hers. Shocked, her eyes stayed open the whole seventeen seconds- she counted. Finally, McGee leaned back.

"I think that should cover it," he said, blushing a little bit.

"That's the most impulsive thing you've ever done, isn't it?" Abby asked.

"Maybe…"

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time for you to change," she said, smiling at him.

No one really knew exactly what happened, and how happy McGee was when he came back up out of the elevator. No one really bothered to ask why he just shrugged when Tony teased him about what Ria said. And everyone pretended not to notice as Abby and McGee held hands at the next meeting.


	7. Year 7

Year Seven

"How was your trip to the park, Tony?"

"Um…good, Boss. Really fun."

"What did you two do?"

"Well we swung. Swinged. Whatever. And then we did the teeter-totter; I used to love that thing, it seemed a lot smaller this time… and then she had to be a big girl and play by herself for a bit, so I sat and watched her. Easy as that."

"Really?"

"Really. Now if you don't mind letting me get back to work…" Tony DiNozzo squirmed uncomfortably as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. As they spoke they were in Interrogation room four, the farthest room away from the rest of NCIS and what was now being used to get some very valuable information out of Tony.

"Sit, DiNozzo."

"Alright Boss."

"Now, why did Ria tell me she looked over and you were gone?"

"Maybe she looked at the wrong bench, and panicked?" Tony said, wondering what this was about. He knew he was in trouble- Ria had fallen off of the monkey bars and Ducky was checking her now- but he didn't get this part of Gibbs' 'interrogation.'

"I highly doubt it. Ria said that she saw you chasing some woman who was jogging in the park…" Gibbs looked at him sternly, eyes narrowed. Tony gulped.

"Oh, yeah…that," he mumbled, blushing crimson. "Boss, it was just a few minutes."

"That is not what I want to hear, DiNozzo."

A rap came at the door and Abby came in. "Here's the tape, Gibbs," the black-haired girl said, giving a sympathetic look in Tony's direction.

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs leaned back on his chair and pressed play.

It was Ducky's autopsy room. Ria was on a cold metal table, her pants dirty. Ducky was lightly prodding her arm, and she was flinching ever-so-slightly.

"What on earth did you do, my dear?" Ducky mumbled.

"I was trying to do the monkey bars all by myself," the girl said, with the quiet dignity of a seven year old.

"I thought your father told you not to do that yourself?"

"It doesn't matter," Ria said, gazing at him. "I wanted to."

"Ah, alright. Why didn't you ask Tony?"

"Mr. Tony wasn't there."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah, he wasn't on the bench, he was chasing some woman…"

Ducky covered his mouth with his hand and feigned coughing for a bit. "Well, that certainly does sound like Mr. Tony."

The video froze, and Gibbs looked up.

"Boss, I didn't mean…"

"DiNozzo. Whatever possessed you to do that?"

"C'mon Boss you know me…" Tony trailed off. This wasn't a joke; not to Gibbs.

"Daddy…" Ria's voice sounded outside. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Come on in," Gibbs said, fixing Tony with a look.

Ria walked in, and Tony bit his lip. She was still in her play-clothes, her hair wisping out of her ponytail. Her arm… her arm was in a small sling, wrapped in a bandage. She looked up at Tony. "Hi, Mr. Tony. What are you doing in here?"

_This is my fault this is my fault this is my fault. _The words circled around Tony's head. _This is my fault, and she acts like there's nothing wrong._

"Just talking to your Daddy, Ria." The words wrenched out of his mouth.

"Oh..okay. Daddy, Ducky says that I need to not go to the playground much until my arm feels better. Yeah."

"Alright, hun. Go and tell Abby you're feeling better; she almost had a heart attack."

"Okay."

As Ria left, Tony turned to his boss. "Gibbs, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine Tony."

_Eh?_ Tony was expecting rage and fire and Gibbs-slaps, not just 'it's okay.' "Listen, I'll do paperwork this week. No missions…unless you want me too… nothing. I'm so-"

"DiNozzo, I said it's fine. If you must punish yourself, do it." Gibbs' voice was oddly distant.

"Alright, well…bye, Boss."

Tony slumped as he walked out of the interrogation room. Along the hallway, he passed Ducky.

"Is she really bad, Duck?"

"She'll be fine in a week or two. How's Gibbs?" the clipped British accent asked.

"I've never seen him like this. Not since-" _Shannon and Kelly,_ he wanted to say.

"Oh dear. We do have a problem, I'd best go speak to him."

XXXXXXX

Gibbs was sitting at the interrogation table when Ducky came in.

"How are you, Jethro?"

"I'll be okay, Ducky."

Silence reigned for a few moments. And then…both men burst into laughter.

"I have no idea how you kept a straight face, my friend."

"Me? You have no idea, Duck. You were amazing."

"I'll be surprised if he ever goes after a woman whilst on the job again!"

"Really?"

"…No."

Both men chuckled slightly. "Alright, are you going to tell him?"

"That she's fine? Not for a while. We need that paperwork done," Gibbs said with a smile.


End file.
